Jack and Ianto's Wedding
by torchwoodoctorwho
Summary: Jack and Ianto finally tie the knot! Pre exit wounds. A response to a challenge from Lizzie-Harrison Janto Tosh/Owen John/poodle


disclaimer: I own nothing

this is a response to the chalange by Lizzie-Harrison

Jack and Ianto's Wedding

The day had finally arrived.

It had all started with a comment from Ianto. It was late afternoon, and Jack had sent everyone home early, faking a migraine, but in reality it was a chance to get the infamous stopwatch and hockey stick out for some fun with Ianto.

After a few hours, they sat on Jack's office chair together, peaceful, with the silence punctuated with only their heavy breaths. Finally, Jack broke the tranquillity, "Ianto, what I could really do with right now is a mug of your best coffee." Ianto however, tired of making endless beverages all day for the team, replied, "If you want your coffee, you know where the kettle is!" "You know that your coffee is better than I could ever make," Jack sulked. "Look at us, arguing like an old married couple!" They stared at each other. "Jack, have you ever thought about marriage?" Ianto asked cautiously. "Sort of, why?" he replied, glancing over at the box where he knew his wedding photo lay. "Well, it's just, you know, I'd like to get married." "To who?" "You." Jack began, "We've only been together for three months…" but was interrupted by Ianto, "I know, stupid thing to say, sorry." "But I love you like I've hardly ever loved anyone before, so Ianto Jones, will you marry me?" Ianto's squeal was so loud it could be heard by people outside the millennium building.

A Year later

Ianto was exhausted but ecstatic; having been up most of the night, worrying that Jack wouldn't show up at the registry office, after persuading Jack that they couldn't marry in an actual office, regardless of his fetish. Being the perfectionist he is, Ianto had organised everything himself, with a little help from Tosh, but for reasons he could not understand, Gwen hadn't aided him one bit. Of course, Owen had been his usual annoying self, laughing when he announced the engagement. He couldn't speak badly of Owen, but in his mind he realised that now he was dead, he'd got even more infuriating.

Jack had been up for longer than Ianto, all night in fact, but wasn't tired. He tried to think of what he did the night before his previous wedding, but he remembered he just got very drunk and ended up snogging a hot soldier. As he was getting dressed, he was saddened by the fact he had very few guests to invite to his wedding, so few that his team was sitting on his side. Plus he didn't have a best man. Sighing, he sat down and watched the clock ticking away the hours till he walked down that aisle once again.

Ianto was first to arrive at the registry office, meeting Tosh and Owen there, with Gwen mysteriously late, and her phone switched off. Shrugging off his bad feeling about this, Ianto went over his speech again outside, making sure he knew it word perfect. Suddenly, he heard a great gust of wind and regretting he didn't take a gun, he ran to investigate. However, all he found was a wooden box. He was sure he didn't see it on the way in, but he just put this down to pre wedding jitters.

His family soon arrived, and when he'd calmed down his Aunt Gladys, the devout Catholic, who was shouting about sodomy, he realised that Martha, Gwen, and most importantly, Jack were late. Very late. He had already phoned Martha, but she'd spouted some nonsense about being stuck at the doctors. He turned around to see a tall man standing by himself in the corner. He approached him, and before he could speak, the man produced a card holder and said, "I'm invited, see, I've got an invitation, it says Doctor, that's me, I know Jack!" "Ok, one we didn't send out invitations, and two, I really hope you're not one of jack tyrannical ex's again!"

As he was saying this, Martha and another older woman ran in. Martha hurried towards him, "hi, sorry we're late, time, erm, ran away from us. This is the Doctor, he's a good friend of Jack's and this is Donna, she's a friend of us, is it ok if she stays?" Ianto, very confused, just nodded, and remembering his infallible manners turned back to the Doctor, "so are you just a general doctor or do you specialize in anything?" "Oh, I'm a doctor of everything," he replied cheerfully. "And, Donna, wasn't it? What do you do?" he asked, slightly perplexed now. "Well, I was a temp, but now I sort of, travel around. With the doctor." "Oh, so you're together," concluded Ianto, finally thinking he'd understood something about these bizarre people. As Donna was furiously denying this ("why do people think we're an item?") Jack finally made it.

He stared for a moment at the doctor, who was talking to Ianto's dad at this point, then ran up to him and gave him a giant hug. Ianto, feeling very hurt at this point coughed pointedly at Jack, who turned around suddenly, "so, are you ready? No second thoughts I hope!" Ianto couldn't help but just melt under his smile, and replied happily, "Not yet, si… jack."

As everyone assembled in their seats, Jack took the doctor aside for a word. "Doctor, I suppose I could call you my best friend, so, will you be my best man?" "blimey, best man, I've been the bridegroom twice, the page once, even the flower girl, but never the best man, thanks!"

Meanwhile, Owen and Tosh were having a whispered conversation. "look Tosh, I don't know what's happened to Gwen, for all we know she's just overslept and her phone's run out of battery! Anyway, what about this doctor person and his bird, jack's never mentioned them, do you think he's like, his secret brother or something?" "Don't be stupid, Owen, it's obvious he has no family. Anyway, he doesn't look that much like Jack, he's cuter though…" "Tosh, first a psycho alien woman, then a soldier from world war one, now some dodgy guy calling himself a doctor, who else?" Tosh then went silent trying to conceal the tears welling in her eyes. Before she could reply, the bridal theme filled the room, and Ianto came down the aisle, accompanied by Jack, them both deciding to abandon tradition. However, before the vows could start, Gwen burst into the room, wielding a gun.

"Gwen, calm down, drop the gun and we can talk about, well, whatever your problem is," Jack negotiated, taking lead immediately amongst the chaos. "I can't let you do this Jack, I know you don't really want to, you love me!" At this, the whole room went silent. "Now Gwen, you know that…" "Jack, if I can't have you, then nobody can!" Gwen then raised the gun at Ianto and fired a bullet. Jack beat the doctor to leaping in front of the bullet that entered his brain, killing him instantly.

Gwen raised the gun a second time, ready to fire at Ianto, but at the last second, through her fury; she felt an intense pain in her leg. Everyone turned round to see standing at the door, holding a chunky black gun, Captain John. "Why did no one send me an invite?"

After Martha took Gwen back to the hub for medical attention, the wedding continued flawlessly. Finally, the wedding party went to the reception, where the doctor was delighted to find "nibbles." Before they had finished eating, Ianto's family started to drift off to sleep. "Jack, what is it about you and ret-conning people's families?" said Ianto, putting on mock anger.

Then it was time for speeches. Jack went first. "As you all know, me and Ianto met at work, and I actually employed him because he looked good in a suit. But it's not just how hot he looks, he has been my rock the last year or so, especially after what happened when I, erm, went away. Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone for being here and say to Ianto that he has made me the happiest man alive, to Ianto." Then it was Ianto's turn, "Well, Jack's just said basically what I was going to say, but I'd like to add that I love him so much all the time, even when he cheats at, well, our own version of hide and seek! Here's to Jack." Martha continued "I've only met you both twice, but my fondest memory of you both is Jack asking for, a certain red item for Ianto, I think you two know what I mean, anyway, good luck to you both." Captain John, very drunk at this point added, "eye candy, Jack, I'm happy for ya, I really am" and then fell into a drunken stupor.

That night, when Jack and Ianto had made their excuses to go back to the hub, the doctor had taken Martha and Donna back to the tardis, and Captain John ran after a poodle down the street, Owen was left with Tosh to clear up. "It's not bloody fair, last time there were four of us being the wedding fairies." Tosh remained silent. "Look Tosh, I'm sorry about before, you have great taste in men. And in aliens I suppose." She didn't even acknowledge him. "Tosh, I know you fancy me, alright, but there's no need to go into a mood every time I say something bad to you!" Then she snapped. "You just don't understand! First you're being all nice to me and I think, yes, I have a chance, but then you just push me away and I'm sick of it! Either you like me or you don't. Decide." "Well, Tosh, it's not as easy as that, I mean, I don't know, plus I'm dead, you can't ever had a proper relationship with me…" "I don't care. Do you like me or not Owen?" "Yeah, I like you I suppose." Then she kissed him. His lips weren't as cold as she thought they would be scene as he was dead, and she found she was enjoying the kiss more than she had enjoyed kissing Tommy and Mary.

All in all, the wedding day was a success, with Gwen behind bars in the hub, Tosh and Owen finally together and Captain John getting his poodle; it seemed as if nothing else could go wrong for the team.


End file.
